gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dune FAV
|related = Dune Buggy |variants = |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = }} Ammo Projectile }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = dune3 |handlingname = DUNE3 |textlabelname = DUNE3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dune FAV (F'ast '''A'ttack 'V'ehicle) is an armed variant of the Dune Buggy featured in the Gunrunning update as part of the Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The buggy appears to take strong inspirations from the (formerly known as the "Fast Attack Vehicle"), although with a standard cabin instead of having a rear section for the rear gunner. It assumes the body design of the Dune Buggy with military liveries and a weapon mount at the front of the vehicle, usable by the passenger of the buggy. The sides are extended to carry further equipment and rather than smaller wheels at the front, this version features all-off-road wheels of the same size. By default, the Dune FAV comes equipped with a mounted MG and the rear cabin frames have unusable weapons on it (Carbine Rifle on the left and Combat MG on the right). Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Dune FAV appears to have better top speed and acceleration than its basic counterpart, while retaining the general handling and the off-road capabilities. Like its basic version, the Dune Buggy can lean easily in mid-air jumps, allowing for quick recoveries. Much like many BF offroad vehicles, the Dune FAV is powered by a single cam Flat-4 engine. Its engine also appears to emmit a louder noise, suggesting it gives more power. While having good offensive capabilities, it is not the best during combat situations, as the occupants are rather vulnerable to gunfire and the mounted weapon gives limited coverage, although with a good range and angle, allowing to take out low-flying aircraft easily. *The stock weapon option features a mounted 7.62mm MG, offering good range and fire rate. It has similar statistics to that of the Insurgent Pick-Up's weapon. *The grenade launcher option offers a mounted 40mm Grenade Launcher, having almost the same performance as its normal counterpart; and is excellent against armored vehicles, but has limited ammo capacity (about 20 grenades). *The minigun option offers a mounted 7.62mm Minigun, which behaves the same way as any mounted minigun present in other vehicles. GTA Online Overview Dune FAV= Flat-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Gun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.147 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_damage = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 410 RPM |observed_ammo = Box Magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging Handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Grenade Launcher= ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_damage = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = 75 RPM |observed_ammo = 6 rounds (In-game model) 20 rounds (In-game capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Double-Action |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Minigun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.05 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_damage = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,200 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|The vehicle in the convoy, escorting the Mobile Operations Center. MOC-GTAO-Interior.png|Loaded in the rear of a MOC. BF-Armed-Buggy-GTAO-Gunrunning.Jpg.png|A yellow Dune FAV, shown in the promotional concept art. GTAO-DuneBuggy.jpg|Close up shot of the Dune FAV, from the official trailer. DuneFAV-GTAO-Warstock.png|The '''Dune FAV on Warstock Cache & Carry. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Dune FAV can only be modified at a Vehicle Workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. *''?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Two Dune FAVs are provided to the crew in the first Mobile Operations mission, Severe Weather Patterns. One has the mounted MG and the second one a mounted Minigun. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,130,500 or for $850,000 (trade price). *Can spawn next to the player when doing a bunker resupply mission. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The modelling of both camo nettings may differ by just a few details, mostly on the left side, where the portion covering a fuel canister may differ. See Also *Dune Buggy - Standard civilian version. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Buggies Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class